


A hope for Sanvers 3

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Alex must earn Maggie's trust because Maggie is very sensitive. All of the girls helped her. And Alex starts all over again.





	A hope for Sanvers 3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys i made some changes.   
> Thank you...

Alex mind is divided by her duty and Maggie. She try her best to make it work but isnt.

One day, she decided to see Mr. Rodas. Hes retired now and live alone not far from National City.  
"Good day, Mr. Rodas. Can we talk?"  
Alex is scared by him but she believe that hes changed. Inside the house, she saw old pictures of the family. Maggie's mother who really look like Maggie.  
Oscar make coffee for them at the kitchen. He let Alex discover the house.  
"You have a great house Mr. Bernard."  
"Not anymore. Ms. Danvers."  
"Just call me Alex. Not a big deal. Mr. Rodas."  
And they went at the backyard. They seated on the gardern area.  
"How is she? Alex?"  
"I dont know, we talk once. And i wanted to try again but im scared that things will go back and forth."  
"I wanted to visit her too. But i dont know if she wanted to see me. Its all my fault, Alex. I dont accept her of being gay because i thought it will curse me. But i cursed her, i let her go. One day she came home with a man. Soon things happened.... they argue everyday.... because she cant forget you. I let her destroy her life because i want her to be straight. And it doesnt help, it get worst. Then one day that i came home and see her on the floor..."  
They begin to cry, both of them. Alex wanted to get angry to him but she cant. She just cried silently.  
"Im really sorry Alex. I hope you forgive me."  
"Mr. Rodas, i forgive you. Who am i to hate, im just a human. Were going to make Maggie back."  
"Thank you, Alex."

 

On the other hand.  
At Catco. At Lena's office, while Kara and Ruby eat lunch together with Lena.  
Ruby talk about Maggie.  
"Maggie's gonna be a good mom."  
Kara ask her why.  
"Because i can feel it. She needs more time to convince herself that she can."  
Lena's never surprise. She was Samantha's daughter and also she was Reigns daughter. But she wanted to keep them and want them to good.  
"See Kara, if i do have a daughter, i wanted just like Ruby."  
"I know."  
Ruby sitted between them. It looks like a happy family. Ruby misses her mom so much. But right now she will help Maggie.

 

Back to Mr. Rodas house.  
Alex say goodbye to him, as she drive away, she begin to understand why Maggie hated her life. She dont have a great memory on her past. So much to do. It is more difficult than fighting aliens. But she dont give up. Alex buy her flowers even though she hates it.  
Next stop, National City Hospital.  
Even she doubted to come and see Maggie but she had to do it before its too late. Now that Maggie is pregnant, theres no reason that she dont want to be a mom.

 

Alex carefully enters Maggie's room and see her laughing while watching tv. It was the laughed she heard a very long time a go. As she gets in, Maggie stop laughing for a while.  
"Can i come in? Sorry if i interupt you."  
"Thats okay, come in."  
"I dont find any bonsai tree so i bought you some flowers. I hope thats okay."  
"You never forgot, its long time ago. Alex."  
"Because, i never forget everything about you Maggie. I never stop."  
Alex turns emotional so much. She cant stop her feeling to Maggie.

No words but hugged. Alex feel Maggie that she dont let go of her. "Im so sorry Alex. Im sorry."  
"Hey.....hey.., thats okay.... i just dont want to see you hurting yourself. Im here now and i promise i will not let you go again."  
"But im...."  
Alex kisses her lips as it means its alright.

Alex wanted to do that before but she dont have a chance. Right now no one will stop her.

" Maggie, you promise, you dont hurt yourself again. Do this for the baby."  
She saw Maggie smiled for the first time. And its happening.  
"Thank you Alex."  
"So, it means, were okay now?"  
"I dont know, this is new to me."  
"Then let me help you on this."

 

That night, on the Danvers apartment.  
Alex talk about Maggie again while they doing diner.  
Kara is hoping that it will gonna be a good news. Ruby knows it already, she saw how Alex is happy.  
"Maggie is okay now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kara, this depressing emotional stuff is over. Your right, it only takes time."  
"It does mean, you and her are back?"  
"No, i dont know but i can see a chance to it.  
Ruby is really happy for them.  
"Ruby, tomorrow, well going to visit your mom."  
"Yeah, and im going to tell her good news."

 

To be continued.......


End file.
